Of Blood and Love
by Kayleigh1789
Summary: State Alchemist Edward Elric is an orphaned child. This was obvious to those who knew him. However, this meant that he had to grow up far too quickly. Still a child, Ed is severely injured and doesn't want to be alone. Company arrives, and the child is forced to rethink his relationship with his hero. Parental!RoyEd no slash! Rated T for cursing and mention of a gross topic.


**Yeah yeah I know, I'm lousy with updating. But I got my laptop, so I should be more frequent! Anyway, Here's another Fullmetal fic that's been stuck in my head for a while now. So... yeah. I live for Parental RoyEd, and I'm writing it. Not romantic in anyway, so there ya go. Also, I'm typing this while listening to Fullmetal Themes.**

* * *

Heavy boots splashed in puddles, caused by the uneven road. Rain fell carelessly on raven hair, drenching it. But he didn't care. How could he? How the fuck could he care when he had other priorities? How could anyone fucking care about something so small  
and simple when was about to loose something so precious?

The Flame Alchemist arrived on the scene, Riza Hawkeye at his side. And of course, he was there. That _goddamn_ kid was there, smirking smugly like he knew something that they didn't. Roy kneeled down next to the boy. Honestly, he looked like hell.  
Ed's cornsilk hair fell in his face as he lay sprawled out in the middle of the rough street. Crimson blood drenched his clothes, and the falling rain smeared the blood trailing down his face. And yet, his lips were still turned upward.

"Fullmetal, what the fuck are you doing out here? What- what happened?" Roy couldn't keep his voice from cracking, try as he might.

Ed's smile suddenly seemed forced as he coughed weakly. "Glad to see you too, Old Timer. Hell of a meeting place, huh? Sorry."

Riza respectfully stayed behind Roy, observing the scene silently with her own heart preparing to break. "Sorry? For what?! Fullmetal, how..." The Colonel couldn't bring himself to finish the sentence, though the young alchemist seemed to understand.

"Well y'know, just resting in my own blood isn't all that bad. Can't really complain. And as for what happened, I don't know. One minute I'm chasing your average street thug and bam, here I am." His smile faded as his pupils shrunk and he squeezed his  
commander's jacket tightly in his pale fist. "Listen, don't tell Al. Don't call him. He deserves his vacation in Risembool. _Don't worry him_ "

Roy nodded and swallowed the lump in his throat and nodded. "Alright, I promise I won't call your brother." Ed seemed to relax and his hand fell back to his side. "But we don't have to. The paramedics will come, won't they? They're gonna help you." The  
older man tried to force a smile, but it didn't seem to work. Ed forced one back, though it wasn't for his sake.

"Colonel, listen... I cant feel my legs. And since one of them is made of metal, that isn't a good thing." Roy looked at his subordinates legs, and couldn't pry his eyes from the grotesque sight. His flesh one was bent in an unnatural angle, and twitched  
randomly at moments. The other leg was automail, and metal chunks lay on the ground, a few sharp ones cutting into the upper flesh part of his left leg.

"It's just a broken leg and automail... you won't die. You cant..." Roy's knuckles turned white as he buried his fingers in Ed's crimson jacket. No, he refused to sob. Fullmetal wasn't gonna die. He wasn't going to let him. Who Roy had just made that  
silent promise to, he wasn't sure. But both men were in need of it.

"Don't get into a crying mess on me, Colonel. I'm already drenched enough." The veteran suddenly heard a raspy cough come from the younger boy's mouth, and his stomach jolted violently. "Ow... must've... broken a rib or somethin'. Probably pierced...  
my lungs." He was wheezing now. He tried to sit up to observe the damage, but Roy pushed him back down.

"You idiot, don't sit up! If your ribs really are broken, you'll only make it worse." He looked around, frustration clearly written all across his face. "Where the Hell are those damn Paramedics? They should be here by now!"

"Don't get mad at... them." Ed was struggling to breathe, and his breaths weren't coming out as often. "We are kind of out... in the middle of nowhere." The kid's golden eyes suddenly looked upwards, and he didn't flinch as the rainwater hit them. "I'm  
so tired. I know... this is the part... where you tell me to stay... awake but.." He started coughing again, seeming surprised as more blood stained his white glove. "I really wanna go to sleep."

Roy's eyes widened in a mixture of fear, concern, and shock. "Fullmetal, don't you dare go to sleep, You know damn well that you may never wake up. Sorry I'm not sugarcoating it anymore, but you need to stay awake, understand?" His voice was once again  
shaking, and he did nothing to hide it. Ed briefly glanced at him, a slight smirk visible on his pale, colorless lips.

"I told you I was sorry, Colonel. This time, I'm disobeying your orders. Goodnight Roy." His eyelids slowly shut, and the rise and and fall of his chest slowed.

Roy's eyes suddenly filled with salty tears as a wave of emotions that he didn't recognize washed over him. For some reason, more than anything in the world, he cared about the young child that lay in front of him, slowly dying.

"Fullmetal! Fullmetal! Dammit, open your damn eyes!" The sound of sirens rang behind him, but Roy's ears barely picked them up. **_"Wake up Edward!"_** Strong hands grabbed his shoulders and forced him back, Riza clutching her hand  
in his. She whispered comforting words to him as tears spilled from her own chestnut eyes.

But Roy couldn't hear them. He refused to avert his attention from the unconscious boy being inspected by countless doctors. Soon they completely surrounded Ed, and Roy lost sight of him.

* * *

There was ain intense pounding right behind his eyes, and an annoying high-pitched ringing echoed in his ears. More than anything else, that's probably what brought the boy back in consciousness. Edward refused to open his eyes, recognizing the thin fabric  
on his skin and the familiar beeping to his left. He was in a hospital. _Another fucking hospital_. Damn, he ended up in these far too much. But this time... he couldn't remember why he was in there. Funny, since Ed wasn't usually the type to  
forget stuff after loosing consciousness.

"Fullmetal?" A voice asked. Edward tried not to audibly groan.

"What do you want, Colonel Bastard. Come here to gloat that I failed whatever mission I was sent on?" Ed turned his head towards the source and peeked open his left eye, since the other was against the bed. "Wait. Were you... watching me sleep? You creep!"

Mustang rolled his eyes and uncrossed his legs. He wore a white t shirt, his military pants and boots still on. "No, dumbass. I came to check on you. I'm not surprised you don't remember anything this time." Ed raised an eyebrow, so Roy explained. "Two  
weeks ago, you were on break. I don't know what you were doing, but you said something about chasing down a thug. The doctors found 3 bullet wounds in you. One in your right leg, one in your left shoulder, and the last in your side." The man hesitated  
before continuing. "You... you were covered in your own blood. There was so much of it. You died four times. They managed to bring you back, obviously, but you've been unconscious ever since."

Ed just stared at him, trying to decide of he should he should believe his commanding officer or not. "Dead? Were you there? I mean, did you actually see me?"

Roy nodded. "We talked until you passed out from bloodloss. You died the first time shortly after, the second time in the ambulance, and twice here in the hospital. They moved you to this room after you got out of critical care."

The young alchemist took a moment to let that sink in. He... didn't even remember seeing the gate each time he died. It wasn't that he thought that the Colonel was lying. No, that wasn't the case at all. But just imagine waking up in a hospital, being  
told that you had almost bled to death, died four times, been shot three times, and that you had been unconscious for two weeks. That wasn't exactly that you experienced every day.

"Fullmetal, are you alright? You got really pale there for a second." Ed's attention snapped back into focus as he saw Mustang rise from the chair was was just sitting in. "I'll go get a doctor. They're probably on their way anyway since you're awake."  
Ed wanted to protest, but decided against it. Having not eaten or drank **(Is that even a word?)** anything in over two weeks, he probably _did_ need a doctor. Since. y'know, he kind of needed to stay alive and all that.

Mustang left the room, and a sudden thought occurred to the bedridden alchemist. He had been out for two weeks, Roy didn't yell at him for slacking off... and he just offered to get a doctor because Ed was pale?! Why was he acting like he suddenly gave  
a shit? He had been at the scene when it happened, actually choked up as he recalled what happened, and waited for him to wake up? It was touching... or it was creepy. Ed wasn't sure wich one he preferred. He didn't want the Colonels pity. But then  
again, how much stress had the young boy endured by being the only one taking care of both himself and his younger brother Alphonse? Maybe it wouldn't be so bad having somebody else worry and take care of him for once.

A small smile forced itself onto Ed's thin lips. So what was Roy to him? A weird grandparent? One of those batshit insane uncles? Maybe the last one. But Edward wasn't sure about his relationship with his superior officer. It was an unfamiliar feeling,  
though one that he had a strange sense of longing and nostalgia for. He definitely looked up to him with a new form of respect. That didn't mean he wouldn't run his smart ass mouth off to him though. It definitely wasn't romantic... Ed shuttered at  
the thought. That was just pedofilia. So what was it?

Ignoring the constant dull throbbing of his ribs, and the continuous stiff aching of all of his limbs, the thought struck as hard as Winry's hammer did. Ed realized why he was both familiar and unfamiliar with this feeling. He had felt a weak, twisted  
form of it as a young boy, and a stronger one back when he met Hughes. He loved that man to death, but always felt awkward around him, not knowing what the reaction he was having towards the man was. But now he knew... now it all made more sense.

Footsteps could be heard down the hall as doctors made their way to examine the newly awoken teenager, They flooded in, but the child prodigy could only rest his sunkissed eyes on a man with faded navy irises and onyx, unruly hair. His lips remained turned  
upwards as he whispered silently to the man, his words only picked up by said man as he watched the child's eyelids close due to morphine, his fiery golden eyes hidden by drowsiness.

"Thanks dad."

* * *

 **No, I'm not writing a second chapter fo this. I like the way this ended and personally, I don't think it needs to be continued. Not to mention I wouldn't be able to come up with a half decent plot. Besides, I need to spend my time typing** ** _other_** **stuff. *cough cough* Seriously though, I promise to update everything that's unfinished. Thank you all so so so much for reading this. Hopefully you enjoyed reading it as much as I did typing it. Let's also pray that I didn't type all of this for nothing. I worked hard on it. It's ok though, it was fun work! Anyway, I have to sign off since I'm currently supposed to be listening to a lecture in Health. Reviews, good or bad, are appreciated. I like bad reviews(as long as you tell me why it's bad) because it helps me grow as an author and fix what I did wrong. Don't be afraid to criticize!**

 **This is taking way too long. While you wait for a new fic(assuming you care to actually read my other stuff, which it's ok if you're not) why don't you check out some others that I've written! Thanks again for at least clicking on my story, even if you didn't enjoy it. PEACE OUT!**


End file.
